


Это огромная кровать, Барри

by Rosy_Warner



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breakfast, Breaking and Entering, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Leonard Snart Lives, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Smut, Possessive Barry Allen, Post-Oculus Leonard Snart, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, canon divergence - no westallen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Воскресший Леонард Снарт, которому некуда идти, проникает в квартиру Барри и настаивает на том, чтобы они спали вместе. Барри испуган, озадачен, хочет спать, возбуждён и позабавлен. Именно в таком порядке.





	Это огромная кровать, Барри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's a Big Bed, Barry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637224) by [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette). 



> Небольшой подарок на 14 февраля. Желаю, чтобы ваша жизнь была полна любви. ❤️

      — Подвинься, — раздался хриплый мужской голос так близко, что Барри резко проснулся. Он никогда не признается в том, что с его губ сорвался пронзительный крик, когда он свалился с кровати. — Это не совсем то, что я имел в виду, но пойдёт, — отметил мужчина, звуча крайне позабавлено. И знакомо, очень знакомо. Барри выпутался из кокона одеял и простыней.   
  
      — Снарт?! — воскликнул он, встречаясь взглядом с вором. Снарт не соизволил ответить, только наклонил голову к плечу и приподнял бровь. Он сидел на кровати Барри, на краю той самой простыни, которая стесняла движения Барри, на том самом месте, где Барри лежал всего несколько минут назад. — Что? Как? Я думал, ты…  
  
      — Мёртв? — спросил Снарт. — Пробовал. Мне не понравилось. — Он взбил подушку и положил её в изголовье кровати. Его слова звучали так, будто за ними скрывалась какая-то история, но сейчас было — Барри взглянул на электронные часы, стоящие на тумбочке — 4:45, и он правда был не в настроении для загадок и намёков, которые получит, если будет допытывать Снарта. Всё, чего хотел Барри, — вернуться в кровать и уснуть.   
  
      — Почему ты здесь? — всё же не смог сдержаться Барри.   
  
      Снарт резко дёрнул плечом.   
  
      — Оказывается, преступники предприимчивы. После трёх лет отсутствия у меня не осталось убежищ.   
  
      Это имело смысл. Какой-то. Барри решил не начинать спор о взломе с проникновением. Не в первый раз, в конце концов.   
  
      — Конечно. Дать тебе одеяло для дивана?  
  
      — Дивана, половина которого занята… ароматными старыми коробками из-под пиццы? Спасибо, обойдусь. — Барри поморщился. Да. Он вернулся к холостяцкой жизни, когда переехал от Джо. И теперь ему нужно было много есть.   
  
      К тому времени Барри выпутался и попытался встать. Удивительно, но Снарт протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему, и Барри принял её, понимая, что раньше они никогда не касались друг друга: между ними всегда был по крайней мере один слой ткани или кожи. Было странно думать об этом в тёмной спальне посреди ночи. Руки Снарта были мягкими и сильными, с коротко подстриженными ногтями аккуратной формы. Барри подумал, что он, должно быть, хорошо ухаживал за своими руками, и, конечно же, он это делал: с помощью них он зарабатывал себе на жизнь. С запозданием Барри понял, что уже встал на ноги, но всё ещё сжимал ладонь своего заклятого врага. Он с неохотой отстранился, почувствовав, как кончики пальцев Снарта задержались на его собственных.   
  
      — Так что у тебя на уме? — спросил Барри. Вопросы, вопросы; казалось, он не мог перестать задавать вопросы.   
  
      Снарт усмехнулся.   
  
      — Я думал, это стало очевидным, когда я сказал тебе подвинуться.   
  
      — Ты… хочешь, чтобы мы спали в одной кровати?  
  
      — Это огромная кровать, Барри, — ответил он, особенно чётко выговаривая букву р. Это была впечатляющая аллитерация. Снарт наклонился, поднимая простынь, и накрыл ею матрас. Несколькими эффектными движениями он заправил кровать тем способом, который был слишком знаком Барри.  
  
      — По-тюремному, серьёзно?  
  
      — Сила привычки, — ответил Снарт, перекладывая одеяла и подушки, не глядя на Барри.  
  
      — А ведь когда я вышел из тюрьмы, я решил больше никогда не заправлять постель вот так. — Почему он поделился этой деталью?   
Он просто хотел забыть об этом фиаско с ДеВо.  
  
      Снарт снял ботинки и повесил куртку на одну из вешалок в открытом шкафу Барри. Она странно смотрелась там, нанося вежливый визит рубашкам и пиджакам Барри, подумал тот, качая головой из-за своих нелепых мыслей. Снарт больше ничего не снял, ложась на кровать в джинсах и водолазке с длинным рукавом. Он занял сторону, которую предпочитал Барри, ту, что была ближе к двери. Внезапно Барри, стоящий в одних боксерах, почувствовал себя голым.  
  
      Устраиваясь поудобнее и закидывая руки за голову, Снарт снова начал говорить:  
  
      — Я бы с удовольствием узнал об этом, но не в лучах восходящего солнца. — Он был прав: крошечные щупальца света начали проникать через жалюзи.  
  
      — Ты на моей стороне, — наконец сказал Барри, глядя на мужчину, лежащего на его кровати так, словно у него было на это полное право.  
  
      Снарт коротко рассмеялся.  
  
      — Время от времени, но не рассчитывай на это.  
  
      Что? О… Да, приятно было знать, но Барри имел в виду не это.  
  
      — Ты на моей стороне кровати. — Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Снарт только закатил глаза. Барри начал ворчать, но лёг на другую сторону. — Хотя бы дай мне мою подушку, мудак.  
  
      — Предпочтения в подушках, серьёзно, Барри?  
  
      Барри только раздражённо поджал губы и забрал свою ортопедическую подушку. Он завернулся в одеяла, оставив два для Снарта, и начал раздумывать, как бы ему лечь. Точно не на живот — слишком открыто. Он не мог спать на боку, повернувшись лицом к своему… Врагу? Заклятому другу? Это будет слишком похоже на объятия. Если Барри повернётся к нему спиной, то тоже будет чувствовать себя открытым. Так у него осталась только одна позиция. Он повторил за Снартом, поворачиваясь на спину и закидывая руки за голову. Нет, так не пойдёт, они сталкивались локтями. Опустить руки вниз? Его ладони лежали рядом с бёдрами Снарта, и это была двуспальная кровать. Слишком рискованно: он мог случайно коснуться его, и это будет грубо. Сложить руки на животе? Это могло сработать.  
  
      — Барри, — громко прошептал Снарт, — успокойся!  
  
      Волоски на шее Барри приподнялись. Он чувствовал дыхание Снарта на своём плече. Этот тихий, уверенный голос прошёл мимо рационального мозга и направился прямо к инстинктам. Его тело решило, что ему нужно последовать приказу Снарта. Барри и не знал, что его мышцы были напряжены, но даже они расслабились. Он хотел поговорить об этом, но на такое расслабление ушла вся энергия, и он вспомнил, что его разбудили посреди ночи.  
  
      — Я пр’сто р’д, что з’втра у меня вых’дной, — пробормотал Барри. — Никакого буд’льника. — Он повернулся, хотя изначально не собирался этого делать, сворачиваясь в калачик. Рука, лежащая поперёк живота, удерживала его на месте, но он не чувствовал себя скованным.  
  
      — Ложись спать, Барри, — сказал Снарт позади него, звуча позабавлено.  
  


***

  
  
      Барри медленно проснулся, стирая слюну с лица. Вау, наверное, он не спал так хорошо уже несколько лет. Он пару раз моргнул, чтобы избавиться от сухости в глазах, глядя на свет полуденного солнца, проникающий снаружи. Рядом с ним лежало тёплое тело, крепко удерживающее его. События прошлой ночи понемногу возвращались к нему.  
  
      Снарт проник в его квартиру, настоял на том, чтобы Барри уступил ему место в кровати. Обнял его. Сказал ему, что делать, этим низким голосом, который не терпел возражений, и Барри это понравилось. Очень. Он чувствовал себя _в безопасности_ , _любимым_. Барри мысленно сделал пометку подумать об этом позже, желательно тогда, когда его не будет _обнимать_ этот самый человек.  
  
      Который точно должен был уже проснуться? Барри повернулся, встречаясь взглядом со Снартом.  
  
      Вау, его глаза были голубыми…  
  
      … с небольшими вкраплениями зелёного…  
  
      — Доброе утро, Барри, — наконец сказал он, и Барри понял, что не сводит с него глаз. Он почувствовал, как по лицу пополз румянец, и опустил голову.  
  
      — Доброе утро, Снарт, — пробормотал Барри, стыдясь самого себя. Он осмотрел своё тело, понимая, что на нём всё ещё было только белье, в то время как Снарт был полностью одет. Полностью одет, не считая носков, которые он когда-то снял, скорее всего, во сне. Как и ладони, его ступни были длинными и тонкими, и они гладили икры Барри. Тот точно не возражал.  
  
      Его член тоже начал проявлять интерес, и внезапно Барри почувствовал себя очень обнажённым. Во вспышке он выбрался из кровати и надел мягкие домашние штаны и большую футболку из Star Labs. Он разберётся с этим неожиданным влечением к своему любимому злодею позже. Гораздо позже. Тогда, когда этого злодея не будет поблизости.  
  
      Голос в голове, похожий на голос Циско, начал делать саркастичные замечания: «Неожиданным? Чувак, ты влюблён в него уже несколько лет. Путешествие во времени, посещения тюрьмы, свидания в захудалых барах, работа в команде даже после того, как он предал тебя…»  
  
      — Блинчики! — закричал Барри, пытаясь заставить мысленного Циско замолчать. — Я пойду сделаю блинчики!  
  
      Снарт, лежащий на кровати, усмехнулся.  
  
      — Вперёд. А я пойду в душ, попытаюсь смыть вонь путешествий во времени.  
  
      Барри хотел так много узнать. Он переворачивал блинчики и жарил яйца, думая о воскрешении Снарта, о его намёках на путешествия во времени, о том, почему ему потребовалось три года, чтобы вернуться, если он мог путешествовать во времени, пришёл ли он к Барри потому, что это было удобно, или потому, что чувствовал ту же связь между ними, которую чувствовал Барри. Он хотел коснуться его, почувствовать больше этой соблазнительной кожи. И возможно, только возможно, сделать так, чтобы он немного покомандовал им в ситуации, где не стоял бы выбор между жизнью и смертью.  
  
      Когда Снарт вышел из ванной, от него пахло гелем для душа Барри, на нём были домашние штаны Барри и старый растянутый свитер, слишком маленький в широких плечах. Барри был не готов к волне собственничества, накрывшей его. Это было слишком по-домашнему, слишком много, слишком рано.  
  
      — Обычно я не остаюсь на завтрак после ночи, проведённой вместе, — заметил Снарт, подмигнув ему; или, возможно, у него просто дёрнулся глаз. Он положил блинчики на тарелку, щедро поливая их сиропом. — О, и когда ты изобретёшь Гидеон, пожалуйста, не программируй её на нелепое отвращение к сладкому.  
  
      Барри засмеялся, указывая на свою стопку блинчиков, покрытую сиропом и черничным джемом.  
  
      — В этом я не виноват.  
  
      Возможно, только возможно, в итоге всё будет хорошо. Возможно, было не так уж и странно завтракать с тем, кто хотел убить тебя. Возможно, он мог это сделать. Барри осознал, что снова неотрывно смотрит на Снарта, на его глаза и рот. Его губы были в чём-то тёмном и липком, и он медленно их облизнул. Барри почувствовал, как его глаза расширились.  
  
      — Барри, Барри, Барри, если бы я плохо тебя знал, я бы подумал, что я тебе сладок.  
  
      Барри застонал из-за этой игры слов и спрятал лицо в ладонях.


End file.
